Dark Blue
by Dear Kristyna
Summary: The seventh and final books follow what happens with Boo OC and the rest of the trio as they try to stop Voldemort. Boo and Ron are in love, and try to fix their broken relationship. Sounds better once you read it. Ron/OC.


**A/N: This story goes by seventh Harry Potter book. I wrote it awhile back and decided to post it. I hope you like it.

* * *

**

Boo sat at the small table at the Burrow nervously bouncing her knee. She hated being cooped up like this waiting to know if any of her friends were going to make it alive. She should have been out there with them protecting Harry. Instead she was forced to stay back with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Not that she minded helping to keep them calm. She would just rather be out helping the others. Her heart was beating so fast from the worry and terror that pumped through her veins she felt her head was near an explosion.

Suddenly Boo saw Mrs. Weasley race past her and out the door into the garden. Boo shot up out of her seat and followed after her. She first spotted Hagrid, stumbling clumsily to his feet. Mrs. Weasley was pulling Harry into a fierce hug, thanking the lord he was alright. Boo raced to him, tears swelling up in her eyes. Joy filled through her body, but not yet releasing the fear it held. Mrs. Weasley moved aside to let Boo through.

Boo hugged Harry so tight as to though she would never see him again. And for awhile she thought she never would. Tears were now flowing freely as she cried so hard her body shook. Harry embraced her almost just as tightly. "Thank god you're okay." She sobbed, not letting go. "I was so scared." Boo pulled away finally, but still keeping her arms around him. She gave a small laugh once she saw how soaked the collar of his shirt was. "Sorry about that."

"Please don't apologize." Harry said. He felt like he was the one that should be apologizing for the hurt he had caused her and everyone.

"We should get inside." Boo said, as they began to now walk inside after Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley appeared in the living room carrying a bottle of brandy, which she handed to Hagrid. He uncorked it and drank it straight in one. Ginny and Boo explained to Harry who should have been back and where the other portkeys were as they anxiously awaited others to arrive. Boo wiped her eyes, not caring that she had just smeared her makeup. Tonks and Ron should have been back first. She hoped nothing had happened to Ron. So many thoughts were running through her mind as to what could have happened. She avoided the worse possible conclusion.

"Mum!" shouted Ginny, pointing to a spot several feet away.

A blue light had appeared in the darkness: It grew larger and brighter, and Lupin and George appeared, spinning and then falling. Boo and Harry knew immediately that there was something wrong: Lupin was supporting George, who was unconscious and whose face was covered in blood.

Harry ran forward and seized George's legs. Together, he and Lupin carried George into the house and through the kitchen to the sitting room, where they laid him on the sofa. As the lamplight fell across George's head, Ginny gasped and Harry's stomach lurched. Boo's hands flew over her mouth in shock and partly to keep vile from escaping her mouth. The side of his head and neck were drenched in wet, shockingly scarlet blood.

No sooner had Mrs. Weasley bent over her son than Lupin grabbed Harry by the upper arm and dragged him, none to gently back into the kitchen, where Hagrid was still attempting to ease his bulk through the back door.

Boo's eyes followed but snapped back once she heard Mrs. Weasley request for her wand. Ginny handed it to her as they started to clean up George. Boo offered to get a cloth to help clean up the blood and got up to go into the kitchen.

Lupin had released Harry as soon as she entered and he fell against the kitchen cupboard.

"Wha' was tha' about?" roared Hagrid.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I had to check," said Lupin tersely. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an imposter."

"So why aren' you checkin' me?" panted Hagrid, still struggling to fit through the door.

Boo moved around to the sink and soaked the cloth that was now in her hand. She turned around and looked at the scene unfolding before her. Her stomach was in knots. She couldn't help the tears that sprang into her eyes again at everything that was happening.

Lupin looked up at his niece and his face softened. Boo ran into his now open arms and hugged him, silently crying now. Lupin patted her back affectionately. "It's okay." he said. "We're alright. I'm sure everyone else is as well."

Boo pulled away wiping her eyes. There was a scuffling from outside. Lupin dived for the back door; Harry and Boo leapt over Hagrid's legs and sprinted into the yard. Two figures had appeared in the yard, and as Harry ran toward them he realized they were Hermione, now returning to her normal appearance and Kingsley, both clutching a bent coat hanger. Relief washed into Boo's body once more, though fear still lingered. Hermione flung herself into Harry and Boo's arms, but Kingsley showed no pleasure at the sight of any of them. Over Hermione's shoulder, Boo and Harry saw him raise his wand and point it at Lupin's chest.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?"

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him," said Lupin calmly.

Kingsley turned his wand on Harry, but Lupin said, "It's him, I've already checked."

"All right, all right!" said Kingsley, stowing his wand back beneath his cloak. "But somebody betrayed us! They knew, they knew it was tonight!"

"So it seems," replied Lupin," but apparently they did not realize that there would be seven Harrys."

"Small comfort!" snarled Kingsley. "Who else is back?"

"Only Hagrid, Harry, George, and me."

Hermione stifled a little moan behind her hand.

Boo then realized she was still holding the damp cloth in her hand. She ran back inside to aid Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Harry soon appeared in the sitting room, where they were still tending to George. Mrs. Weasley had staunched his bleeding now, and by the lamplight Harry saw a clean, gaping hole where George's ear had been.

"How is he?"

Mrs. Weasley looked around and said, "I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could have been so much worse…he's alive."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Thank god."

"Did I hear someone else in the yard?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione and Kingsley." said Harry.

"Thank goodness." Ginny whispered. They looked at each other. Boo could sense the longing between them. She could sympathize with them. Ron and herself were in the same situation almost. Just thinking of Ron at the moment made her eyes well up though.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son! Now back off if you know what's good for you!"

They had never heard Mr. Weasley shout like that before. He burst in the living room, his bald patch gleaming with sweat, his spectacles askew, Fred right behind him, both pale but uninjured.

"Arthur!" sobbed Mrs. Weasley. "Oh thank goodness!"

"How is he?"

Mr. Weasley dropped to his knees beside George. For the first time since Harry and Boo had known him, Fred seemed to be lost for words. He gaped over the back of the sofa at his twin's wound as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

Perhaps roused by the sound of Fred and their father's arrival, George stirred.

"How do you feel Georgie?" Whispered Mrs. Weasley.

George's fingers groped for the side of his head.

"Saintlike," he murmured.

"What's wrong with him?" croaked Fred, looking terrified. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "You see…I'm holy. Holey, Fred. Get it?"

Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever. Color flooded Fred's pale face. Boo laughed at the joke.

"Pathetic," he told George. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?"

Boo looked around. Still no sign of Ron. She stood up beside Harry and said quietly to him. "Where are your things, Harry? I'll put them away for you." Boo offered.

"Oh, that's okay Boo." Harry started to object.

"Come off it." Boo said, spotting Harry's trunk and firebolt. She grabbed his things and made her way to Ron's attic bedroom. She set his things down on the extra bed cot that had been pulled out for Harry.

She took a glance around the room and stopped suddenly. Her gaze landed upon a picture of her and Ron in Hogsmeade from the last school year. They were laughing and smiling at something as he had his arm on her hip keeping her close to him. She picked it up and held it close to her, letting the tears fall freely. Why hadn't Ron come back yet? So many thoughts were flying through her head. She just wanted them to disappear. She wanted Ron. She wanted Ron to come through that door and tell her everything was alright and that he was okay.

The door then opened making Boo jump. Even though it was dark, she could still make out the bright red hair that belonged to Ron. Boo dropped the picture on the bed and rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his body tightly. The impact stunned him at first, but he quickly regained his composure. Ron embraced her and soothingly rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"Thank god you're alright." She sniffed. "I was so scared."

"Y-you were?" He asked slightly confused. Last he checked Boo hated his guts for what he did last year. He couldn't quite blame her either. He hated himself as well for breaking her heart the way he did.

"Oh, Ron." She cried, holding onto him tighter.

"I'm alright. I'm fine." He said. He couldn't help but love the feel of her back in his arms. The smell of her jasmine perfume filled his nostrils, giving him a comforting sort of feel.

"Bill! Thank God, thank God-" Mrs. Weasley voice rang from downstairs. They immediately pulled apart and avoided each other's face.

"Right, well we should…" Boo trailed off, with Ron nodding his head in agreement.

They both walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room to join everyone. "Mad-Eye's dead." They stopped at the bottom of the stairs once they heard those words come from Bill's mouth.

Nobody spoke, nobody moved.

"We saw it," said Bill; Fleur nodded, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks in the light from the kitchen window. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Voldemort--he can fly--went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backward off his broom and--there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail--" Bill's voice broke off.

"Of course you couldn't have done anything." said Lupin.

They all stood looking at each other. Boo could not quite comprehend it. Mad-Eye dead; it could not be…Mad-Eye, so tough, so brave, the consummate survivor…

At last it seem to dawn on everyone, though nobody said it, that there was no point in waiting for anyone anymore. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Tonks was crying silently into a handkerchief: She had been close to Mad-Eye, his favorite and his protégé at the Ministry of Magic. Hagrid, who had sat down on the floor in the corner where he had most space, was dabbing at his eyes with the tablecloth-sized handkerchief.

Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and some glasses. "Here," he said, and with a wave of his wand he sent thirteen full glasses soaring through the room to each of them, holding his aloft. "Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye," they all said, and drank.

"Mad-Eye," echoed Hagrid, a little late, with a hiccup.

The fire whiskey seared Boo's throat. She always hated the stuff, but in memory of Mad-Eye, she was more than willing to make an exception. She looked up at Harry, who was staring off in the distant. He was probably just as lost as she was.

"So Mundungus disappeared?" said Lupin, who had drained his glass in one.

The atmosphere changed at once. Everybody looked tense, watching Lupin, both wanting him to go on, it seemed, and slightly afraid of what they might hear.

"I know what you're thinking," said Bill, "and I wondered that too, on the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared, and in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit of skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I think Dungy panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them. It was enough to make anyone panic."

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," sniffed Tonks. "Mad-Eye said he'd expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungus gave them away he switched to Kingsley…."

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," snapped Fleur, "but still eet does not explain 'ow zey knew we were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zem knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan."

She glared around at them all, tear tracks still etched on her beautiful face, silently daring any of them to contradict her. Nobody did. The only sound to break the silence was that of Hagrid hiccupping from behind his handkerchief.

"No," Harry said aloud, and they all looked at him, surprised: The fire whiskey seemed to have amplified his voice. "I mean…if somebody made a mistake," Harry went on, "and let something slip, I know they didn't meant to do it. It's not their fault," he repeated, again a little louder than he would usually have spoken. "we've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

More silence followed his words. They were all looking at him; Harry felt a little hot again, and drank some more fire whiskey for something to do.

"Well said, Harry," said Fred unexpectedly.

"Yeah, 'ear, 'ear," said George, with half a glance at Fred, the corner of whose mouth twitched. Boo couldn't help but laugh at little at them.

Lupin was wearing an odd expression as he looked at Harry. It was close to pitying.

"You think I'm a fool?" demanded Harry.

"No, I think you're like James," said Lupin, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends."

Boo could see that Harry wanted to argue, but Lupin had turned away from him, set down his glass upon a side table, and addressed Bill. "There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether--"

"No," said Bill at once, "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" said Tonks, Fleur, and Boo together.

"Mad-Eye's body," said Lupin. "We need to recover it."

"Can't it--?" began Mrs. Weasley with an appealing look at Bill.

"Wait?" said Bill. "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?"

Nobody spoke. Lupin and Bill said good-bye and left.

The rest of them now dropped into chairs, all except Harry who remained standing. The suddenness and completeness of death was with them like a presence.

"I've got to go too," said Harry.

Ten pairs of startled eyes looked at him

.

"Like hell you are." Boo said, her voice starting to rise. He had just gotten back from near certain death and now he wanted to go risk it again.

"Don't be silly, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley before Boo could start on a full rampage. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here."

He rubbed his forehead; it was prickling again, it had not hurt like this more than a year. Boo noticed this and her gaze on him narrowed.

"You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want--"

"And you think you're any safer out there?" Boo said.

"But don't be so silly!" Said Mrs. Weasley, once again talking over Boo. "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you--"

She did not understand; she was making him feel worse, not better.

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here--"

"Why should he?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"There are a dozen places you might be now, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "He's got no way of knowing which safe house you're in."

"It's not me I'm worried for!" said Harry.

"We know that," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "but it would make out efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left."

"Yer not goin' anywhere," growled Hagrid. "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get you here?"

"Yeah, what about my bleeding ear?" said George, hoisting himself up on his cushions.

"I know that--"

"Mad-eye wouldn't want--"

"I KNOW!" Bellowed Harry.

Suddenly the scene that was about to unfold in front of him froze. Everybody was completely frozen where they stood, still in the same positions, but not moving.

"Boo!" He shouted, now angry at him for her stopping time.

"Don't you start with me, Harry!" She shouted back. "You're not going anywhere. It's total disrespect to want to leave after what we've all done for you tonight."

He felt beleaguered and blackmailed: Did they think he did not know what they had done for him, didn't they understand that it was for precisely that reason that he wanted to go now, before they had to suffer any more on his behalf? There was a long and awkward silence between them, in which his scar continued to prickle and throb.

"Do you realize how scared I was tonight? And now you just wanna go out there and make me and everyone else go through it again?"

"Of course not--"

"Then stop arguing. You're not going anywhere." With a jolt of her hands, the scene went back to normal. Everybody moving and doing what they were doing before as if they hadn't noticed they'd been frozen for nearly ten minutes.

"Where's Hedwig, Harry?" She said coaxingly. "We can put her up with Pigwidgeon and give her something to eat."

"Wait till it gets out yeh did it again, Harry," Hagrid said. "Escaped him, fought him off when he was right on top of yeh!"

"It wasn't me," said Harry flatly. "It was my wand. My wand acted on its own accord."

After a few moments, Hermione said gently, "But that's impossible, Harry. You mean that you did magic without meaning to, you reacted instinctively."

"No," said Harry. "The bike was falling, I couldn't have told you where Voldemort was, but my wand spun in my hand and found him and shot a spell at him, and it wasn't even a spell I recognized. I've never made gold flames appear before."

"Often," said Mr. Weasley, "when you're in a pressured situation you can produce magic you never dreamed of. Small children can often find, before they're trained--"

"It wasn't like that," said Harry through gritted teeth. His scar was burning: He felt angry and frustrated; he hated the idea that they were all imagining him to have power to match Voldemort's.

No one said anything. He knew they didn't believe him. Now that he came to think of it, head had never heard of a wand performing magic on its own before.

"Well," Boo finally spoke up since yelling at him. "I believe you." Harry gave her a tentative smiling, knowing she was still upset with him.

His scar seared with pain; it was all he could do not to moan aloud. Muttering about fresh air, he set down his glass and left the room. Boo set down her glass and followed after him into the garden.

He was rubbing his scar, doubled over in pain, talking in such a shrill voice it sent chills up her spine. She soon felt Ron and Hermione join beside her as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"Harry?"

It was over as quickly as it had come: Harry stood shaking in the darkness, clutching the gate into the garden, his heart racing, his scar still tingling. It was several moments before he realized they were there. "Harry, you alright?" Boo asked, kneeling beside him with her hand placed on his shoulder.

"Harry, come back in the house," Hermione whispered. "You aren't still thinking of leaving?"

"Yeah, you've got to stay, mate," said Ron, thumping Harry on the back.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, close enough to look into Harry's face. "You look awful!"

"Yeah, because I'm sure that's what he wants to hear." Boo snapped sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well," said Harry shakily, "I probably look better than Ollivander….."

When he finished telling them what he had seen about Ollivander being tortured by Voldemort for information, they looked appalled and terrified.

"But it was supposed to have stopped! Your scar--it wasn't supposed to do this anymore! You mustn't let that connection open up again--Dumbledore wanted you to close your mind!" When he did not reply, she gripped his arm. "Harry, he's taking over the Ministry and the newspapers and half the Wizarding world! Don't let him be inside your head too!"

Boo cleared her throat. "I should probably get going." she said nervously. Harry looked at her confused. "Walk with me Harry." She linked her arms through his and they began to walk a ways down the dirt path.

"Where are you going? After all that fuss you put up about me leaving, you're just going like that?" Harry asked, hurt was filling his voice. Being with his best friend was going to make this all the more bearable and now she was leaving him.

"I have to pack. Harry," She stopped and looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "I have to say goodbye to Eric. This could very well be the last time I see him." Harry nodded slowly. She hugged him. "I'll be back a day or two before the wedding." She gave him a small smile and with a pop, she was gone.


End file.
